The present disclosure relates generally to a device for dispensing liquid. More particularly, the present disclosure pertains to a device for creating variable flow of a liquid through a gravity fed dispenser.
Fluid dispensing containers are known in the art. For instance, gas cans are often provided to hold gasoline, and a nozzle may be removably coupled to the can to allow the contents to be dispersed as desired. Customarily, however, the amount of fluid these containers dispense is dependent on a user's angular tilt of the spout or nozzle of the container. Sole reliance of the flow rate on the angle at which the container is held may lead to excessive, disproportionate, or otherwise undesirable surges of liquid from the container.
Accordingly, contrivances such as actuator systems or twist flow controls have been utilized to enable controlled dispensing of the liquid.
However, the addition of liquid dispensing systems to standard oil can lids may present problems. For example, incorporation of dispensing systems can cause the liquids housed in the cans to become contaminated with dirt, dust, or grime.
As such, it would be beneficial to provide a liquid dispensing lid that not only provides variable flow rates, but also provides protection from airborne microbes or other foreign substances.